


Champagne And Apple Cider I

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Champagne And Apple Cider [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Anniversary, Clex - Freeform, Dinner, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Food, M/M, Male Slash, Old Married Couple, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex celebrate their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 22, 23, 28, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 29, 30, 31, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2071 + 1556 + 766 (Total: 4393)  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: This was my first Clex fic after years of being in the fandom. Hopefully it passed muster! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex goes down Memory Lane while he waits for Clark.

Lex checked the dining room: snowy-white tablecloth shot through with silver threads; priceless bone china and silverware; a silver bowl filled with white lilies flanked by white tapers in silver candlesticks.

He could smell the roast cooking and smiled in satisfaction. He went into the kitchen, checking on the meat simmering in the oven with baby red potatoes and carrots, then checking on the rolls.

_Not Martha Kent-worthy, but not bad._

He smiled. A combination of Luthor luxury and Kent cooking described Clark and him to a T: elegance and comfort, champagne and apple cider, silk sheets and gingham curtains.

Lex returned to his office. It was all glass and steel, a smaller version of the one at LexCorp. His office at home in Smallville was filled with sturdy, dark oak furniture and rich, red carpets, lit by stained-glass windows. It suited Smallville as silver-and-blue suited Metropolis.

Lex sat at the glass desk, switching on the TVs mounted in the wall. No major disasters. Maybe dinner could proceed on time.

_It’s not easy being married to a superhero._

Well, technically he wasn’t, since he was married to reporter Clark Kent, but Clark’s other job was definitely as a member of the caped community.

Lex smiled as he leaned back on his chair. He wouldn’t change his life for all the wheat in Kansas.

His life had changed the day he had met Clark on the bridge in Smallville. Met, as in hit him with his car, which resulted in him ending up in the river and Clark pulling him out.

 _Our first kiss._ Lex chuckled. _Okay, it was mouth-to-mouth, but I still came to with him on top of me._

From that day their friendship grew despite the disapproval of their fathers and the puzzlement of townspeople and Clark’s friends. Yet it had continued, Clark standing by him when no one else would, he able to help Clark when no one else could.

And then, one glorious day, Clark had told him the Secret. 

He had not been the first one to know the Secret. That honor had gone to Jonathan and Martha Kent when they had seen a shooting star while coming home one night in their beat-up old truck. The star had landed in their field, the back forty, in fact, and they had discovered the rocket…and the smiling baby inside.

The next people who knew were Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, and they had found out by accident but were valuable allies in protecting the Secret.

In the present, the Justice League knew the Secret, and all were honorable men and women who could be trusted to keep it. Besides, it was a matter of practicality to know it. 

In between, there had been Lex. Clark had told him the Secret one day in the Kent barn. In fact, he was the only one in Clark’s life who knew the Secret without discovering it by accident, or having it practically land on top of him from the sky, or be told for the sake of League efficiency. 

No, Clark had told him because he loved him.

Lex caressed a sparkling purple gem on his desk, a gift from Clark that he’d picked up on the planet Rigel.

It had been a golden autumn day when he had walked into the Kent barn…

& & & & & &

_“Lex, I have something to tell you.”_

_“Shoot.”_

_Lex admired the golden motes of sunlight sparkling around Clark. The boy was almost unearthly in his beauty._

& & & & & &

_Funny how right I was,_ Lex mused with a smile.

& & & & & &

_Lex realized that Clark was really nervous. He felt sweat trickle down his spine._

_What if Clark wanted to break up?_

_It wouldn’t be far-fetched. Despite Jonathan warming to him, he didn’t fully trust him, and his own father was outraged that Lex was dallying below his station. The good citizens of Smallville thought that Clark was crazy for taking up with a Luthor. Luthors couldn’t be trusted._

_“I’m…I’m telling you, even though this knowledge…Lex, if your father or anyone else found out they could badly hurt me or my family.”_

_Lex felt his stomach knot. “Then why tell me?”_

_Green eyes locked with his own blue ones. “Because I…I love you, but more importantly, in this case…I trust you.”_

_The knot loosened. Joy surged up through Lex, a smile lighting up his face. He walked forward and took Clark’s hand._

_“I won’t let you down.”_

_And so Clark told him his incredible Secret, and Lex was incredibly honored. When he had suspected Clark of being a meteor freak, he had never imagined the truth._

_Once he managed to process the information that his beautiful young boyfriend was an alien who had literally fallen from the stars, who possessed super-strength, super-hearing, super-speed, super-breath, invulnerability, heat vision, telescopic vision, X-ray vision, , and flying ability, for crying out loud, he said, “I’ll never betray you, Clark. The Secret stays with me. I swear it with all my heart and all my soul.”_

_Clark’s eyes were pure love. He crushed Lex to him, and that was the second time that Lex’s life had changed forever._

& & & & & &

Lex looked out over the city, its sparkling lights creating a fairytale atmosphere. He had become Clark’s partner that day in more than just the love they shared. He used his considerable resources and brains to keep the Secret safe. That meant keeping the Kents safe, too. He had finally won over Jonathan for good when he had successfully come up with a plan to divert his father away from the Secret.

And there was the help he could give Clark when he learned more new powers that developed, and the training he needed in the Fortress before officially beginning his career. Lex had learned to tolerate Arctic cold a lot more than he ever would have dreamed, though Clark made sure the temperature was comfortable for him in the Fortress. Lex had eagerly learned about Krypton as much as Clark had, and he kept his father busy with other projects and challenges as he quietly gained more power in LutherCorp, finally breaking LexCorp away to be his own man.

LexCorp became the leader in environmental technology at home and in projects that allowed desperate countries to feed their populations in arid or otherwise hostile environments. Health became a top priority, too, as new and affordable drugs were developed by LexCorp. LexCorp stock soared as people who wanted to invest in socially-responsible ways chose his company.

All the while he had romanced Clark Kent, who had begun a successful career at _The Daily Planet_ with Chloe and Lois. Clark had recused himself from writing any articles about Lex but that did not hamper his career. After Clark had become established as an award-winning reporter in his own right and Lex had quietly worked behind the scenes to push a gay marriage law through the Kansas state legislature, they were married in the biggest social event of the season, though it took place in Smallville in a small white clapboard church on a flat Kansas plain, the reception at the Luthor Mansion to handle the crowds, otherwise it would have been held at the Kent farm. His father had attended though he wasn’t exactly approving, but Clark Kent was now a somewhat worthy personage as he had just won a Pulitzer Prize. 

During this time Clark had begun his career as Superman, and Lex had to accustom himself to burnt dinners and missed appointments. Either that, or he’d better find a new boyfriend, because Clark wasn’t going to change. So he had accepted the Big Blue part of Clark’s life, actually feeling quite proud to be the one whom Superman had chosen, though he couldn’t shout it to the world. Oh, there were people who knew, and for Lex, that was enough.

Superman worked without a partner, except in the context of the Justice League or with the World’s Finest team. Lex had become his unofficial partner, using his great wealth and resources to aid Earth’s Greatest Hero. In this capacity he had worked often with the Justice League of America.

At first many Leaguers were wary of him, Batman foremost among them. Superman’s faith and his own demonstration of loyalty had won them over, though he suspected that Batman still kept tabs on him. 

_You were always on the paranoid side, Bruce._

Lex smiled as he remembered the outrage on his old schoolmate’s face when he learned that Lex had discovered he was Batman. Quickly assuring his fellow billionaire that Clark had kept his secret, Lex had enjoyed watching Bruce squirm, or at least as much as he would show. And, Bruce had informed him haughtily, he had not for a moment thought that Clark had betrayed him. Good. Clark needed someone to watch his back out there.

“Why do you always have to tweak Bruce, Lex?” Clark had asked him.

“Oh, I have to keep my fellow billionaires in line, Clark.”

Lex watched as a blinking light flew slowly far over the city. Superman never emitted blinking lights when he flew. He had his own natural light. Lex chuckled in the quiet of the room.

Of course, a man had to keep tabs on things. A beautiful, gorgeous, unearthly creature like Superman…why, he was constantly spending time with buff, gorgeous superheroes, and Batman was his closest friend among all the heroes despite the fact that they were like night and day. Watching videos of the World’s Finest in action had bothered Lex. They were in perfect sync, working smoothly together without words. And so what if Bruce had the social skills of a kindergartener? Tall, dark, and broody types always reeled ‘em in.

So Lex had decided to go about finding out the secret identity of one Bat, a little insurance in case he got a little too friendly with the Big Red S. Resources and research and then surprise: the Batman was his old friend and rival, Bruce Wayne!

Things really got interesting then. Lex had become more obsessed over the Clark/Bruce relationship as he knew that Clark had a thing for charming, blue-blooded billionaires. Lex had gone back to studying film, video, tape, anything to detect weaknesses in the impervious Bat. If Bruce got too close…blackmail was an option, though Lex preferred to use that as an absolute last resort. He didn’t want to think how Clark would react to his best friend being blackmailed, but it didn’t hurt to know a man’s weaknesses, just as in any business.

That’s when a second revelation had come to him: he had no reason to worry.

Watching Batman and Robin in action, he had begun to notice things. Like how in sync they were. How they moved without words. How Batman went absolutely berserk if Robin was hurt by some scumbag not worthy to shine the kid’s pixie boots.

And so he began watching the paparazzi tapes and stills of Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson, and he had smiled.

_Why, Brucie! That pretty boy of yours has you wrapped around his little finger. He’s a bright, winsome, college student who spends most of his time with you. The kid got to you, didn’t he? So the Bat **does** have a heart!_

Lex had laughed a long time over this revelation and felt warm affection for Dick as well as his old besotted friend Bruce. 

The other heroes? Well, Wonder Woman was certainly worthy of a Superman, but she was head-over-heels in love with the blond Air Force major whom she had rescued off Paradise Island, and most of the other heroes were hooked up with other significants. So maybe a bald guy who knew how to keep his Kryptonian happy in bed had nothing to worry about.

 _He loves me. Guess the old Luthor insecurities are hard to shake._

A tap on the window startled him, and he smiled as he saw Superman floating outside the glass. He stood up and slid the window open, a blur of red-yellow-and-blue zipping past him and out of the office. Lex closed the window. So, Super Hubby was feeling frisky tonight. That promised good things to come, Lex thought as he exited the office at a more leisurely pace than his mate.


	2. Clark, Lex, And Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex enjoy a romantic dinner.

Clark was sitting in the living room, one leg over the arm of an overstuffed chair while he looked at Lex with a sultry look. He was still in costume. Lex tried to ignore the incredible sexiness of the whole effect but gave up in less than two seconds.

“So, how was patrol?”

“Fine. Rescued a few fishermen out in the Atlantic. Blew out a building’s fire with super-breath. Oh, and saved a couple of people from getting flattened by a runaway semi.” Clark’s smile was positively evil. “Just your run-of-the-mill night.” Clark swung his leg gently back and forth.

“Really?” Lex suddenly got a thought. “Have you been exposed to Red K?” 

Amusement danced in Clark’s green eyes. “Not that I’m aware of.”

 _Not that Red K and Clark together would be a bad thing._

Lex remembered a previous encounter with the red rock. The sex had been mind-blowing. The only drawback was that Clark’s loss of inhibitions could get…dicey…if not properly controlled. 

“So, are you going to come to dinner in your work suit?”

Clark brushed back his Superman curl, eyes glittering. “What if I did?”

“No problem.” Lex smiled. “I think you can worry about my cooking as much in the suit as in red flannel.”

Clark smirked and supersped away, re-appearing before the breeze from his departure settled. He wasn’t wearing red flannel, but it was a red cotton shirt and comfortable pants. Blue, of course. Lex looked down at his own light purple jacket and shirt with dark pants and figured they might as well indulge their favorite colors. 

“So, that wonderful smell from the kitchen is your cooking?”

“That’s right. Your mom supplied the lessons and recipe.”

Clark laughed, a delightful silvery sound that splashed like a waterfall on Lex’s heart. “Who would have thought that Lex Luthor would take cooking lessons! It must be love.”

“It is,” Lex said with a smile, taking Clark’s hand and kissing the fingers. Clark watched with shining eyes, the happiness spilling off him in waves. 

Lex let his hand go but love shone from his pale blue eyes. He knew that he was damned lucky, and he intended to let Clark know that every day of their lives together.

 _I could have gone down the dark path without you, Clark. Maybe the power would have been a bigger kick, but the happiness would have been totally lacking._

“So, dinner is ready.” Clark started to walk toward the kitchen. 

“How do you know?”

“Smell, silly.” He tapped his nose.

Lex smiled as he followed Clark to the kitchen. Opening the oven, he had to agree that his spouse was right. The food smelled great, ready for eating.

The two of them joked and bantered as they put the food in bowls and on plates, carrying the meal into the dining room. Clark’s eyes looked approvingly at the elegant table, and they took their seats once everything was set. 

Clark’s seat was to the right of Lex, who sat at the head of the table. It was not a power dynamic. It simply reflected their preferences for the chairs they had ‘claimed’ as their own. Clark had said once that he had read a study that showed humans to be territorial in even the claiming of chairs at a table or in a classroom, something that was easily noticed as early as grade school. Once a human being claimed a spot, they tended to go to that spot again and again, claiming their territory.

“Apparently it works for Kryptonians, too,” Lex had remarked, and Clark had laughed.

“True. And not just for chairs.”

Lex poured their drinks. Clark sipped his and said, “Apple cider. Mmm. But wouldn’t you prefer champagne?”

“I have champagne tastes, but I have a husband with apple cider tastes.”

Clark chuckled and took a bite of roast beef. “Mmm, Lex, this actually tastes good!”

“Hey, I should be insulted!”

Clark grinned and ate more of the beef and went on to sample the potatoes and carrots, buttering a dinner roll that he declared light and fluffy and delicious. His delight in the simple food pleased Lex, who was also glad that he had gotten the cooking right. Clark had a prodigious appetite, but a man didn’t need to be a five-star chef to sate it.

The dinner was hitting the right balance: elegant dining room with comfort food. 

_Just like us._

“Lex, my mom would give you an A+ for this dinner.” Clark buttered another roll. “I’ll try to get home tomorrow and get more fresh produce. I can’t stand some of the stuff they sell here in the city.”

“Who knew that Superman was a fussy eater?”

Clark grinned but finished cleaning his plate. Candlelight shimmered through his hair, highlighting the planes of his face. Lex never tired of looking at all that beauty.

“So, did you bake an apple pie, too?”

Lex laughed. “No, smart-ass. But I did get us a Sin Cake from Giovanni’s.”

“Ooh.” Emerald eyes lit up. “Sin and you. This must be my lucky night.”

Lex reached into his jacket pocket and drew out a long black velvet box. “It _is_ your lucky night. Happy Anniversary, Clark.”

Clark’s eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He took the box and opened it. “Lex,” he breathed. He lifted out the long, fine silver chain. The diamond-like jewel attached to it was shaped in the El family symbol: Superman’s symbol.

“I had it made from a fragment of your Fortress. I wasn’t sure if anything Earthly could cut and shape it, but it worked.” He grinned. “I used someone unearthly to help me.” At Clark’s quizzical look, he said, “Kara.” 

Clark grinned. “Hmm, there’s an inscription on the back.” Clark turned it over and read, _‘To My Beloved. Your Secret Is Safe With Me.’”_ Clark laughed, his eyes dancing. “You have a way with words, Lex.”

Lex chuckled. “I hope that’s not all I have my way with tonight. Let me get the cake.” 

Lex happily went into the kitchen, took the cake out of the box, and put it on a plate. He carried it into the dining room and set it in the middle of the table, the smell of the extra-dark chocolate cake deliciously alluring.

“Mmm, always good Sin Cake from our favorite bakery,” Clark said as he eyed the rich, dark chocolate frosting over the three layers of equally dark chocolate cake.

Lex sat down, then realized there was a small box set by his plate. Smiling, he picked it up and opened it.

“Clark…”

“Seems like we’re in sync even in this, eh?” Clark’s voice was amused.

Lex picked up the small jeweled pin, shaped like the ‘S’ symbol, and turned it over. The words, ‘My Love Always’ were inscribed on the back. 

“No doubt done with heat vision?”

“No doubt.” Clark’s smile was infectious. “It’s small enough to fit under your shirt collar. I know that people know you work with the Justice League and are Superman’s unofficial partner, but…”

“Oh, I think I can wear it on my lapel if I want. From a friend.” Lex’s eyes sparkled. “It’s not like they’re going to get a chance to see the inscription.”

Clark picked up the chain. “I think I can wear this under my uniform. If not, I’ll carry it in my cape pocket.” He winked. “Right next to my bat locket.”

“Ha!” Lex affixed the pin to his lapel. The light purple color was a perfect match. “If I thought for a minute you weren’t joking…”

“Well, Bruce did give me a batarang once. He used it to clip the Penguin’s wings when we worked the case together.”

Lex rolled his eyes. “What is with him and birds, anyway? Though I suppose he doesn’t mind having a Robin around.”

Clark chuckled. “No, he doesn’t.” 

Lex picked up a knife and cut the cake into two slices, handing Clark his plate. He took a bite, savoring the rich flavor.

“Mmm, chocolate-y goodness,” purred Clark.

“Who knew that Superman was a chocoholic?”

Clark merely grinned and took another bite. He looked at Lex with dancing eyes and licked the spoon clean. Lex swallowed his cake.

 _I’m having my cake._ He took another bite. _And I’m eating it, too._

When Clark was finished, he watched Lex with a strange expression: soft yet intense. Lex felt his body tingle in response.

_Bruce, if you feel even one-half of what I’m feeling right now, you’ll keep your little bird around forever._

Clark stood up, holding out his hand. Lex took it and rose from his chair. Their kiss was deep and heartfelt, tasting of chocolate and apple cider. When they parted, Lex picked up the necklace and draped it around Clark’s neck, pleased at the way the sparkling jewel reflected in his lover’s eyes.

“You sure you haven’t been exposed to Red K?”

“No.” Clark kissed him. “Or Gold K…” another kiss “…or Pink K…”

Lex laughed as he broke their kiss. “Pink K?”

Clark’s eyes were dancing. “Pink K turns Kryptonians, um, gay.”

“Really?” Now _that_ was interesting.

Clark pulled him in for another kiss. “Remind me to tell you about all the different permutations of Kryptonite.”

“Deal.” 

They kissed all the way to the bedroom.


	3. Happiness Is A Warm Clex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Lex celebrate their love in the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, the deep kissing was stopped for the purpose of removing clothes, Lex delighted at the look of the diamond symbol against the tanned skin of his lover. 

“Mmm, Kryptonian-style diamonds suit you,” he said, tracing the symbol with his index finger.

Clark nuzzled his ear. “Sorry your pin can’t be worn during sex.”

“Little painful there, sport.”

Clark chuckled, moaning slightly as Lex tweaked a nipple. He was on the bed stretched out in the next moment, Lex straddling him.

_What a perfect body!_

Lex always gave thanks to whatever Gods ruled the Universe that he had been given this gift. He kissed the warm skin from shoulder to neck to chest, caressing Clark’s face as he next rained kisses upon it. Eyes that could shift from green to blue and back again were sparkling like the necklace. 

Lex nuzzled a collarbone, then tenderly kissed every inch of Clark’s chest, blowing lightly over both nipples, Clark’s movement beneath him pleasing him. He took his time, knowing that the payoff would be worth it. Clark might have been an innocent when he first came to him, but he had learned his lessons well over the years.

Lex’s hand slid down to touch Clark’s cock, his husband arching up. Clark tilted his head back, the graceful line of his neck attracting Lex, who began sliding his tongue up and down the smooth skin. Clark arched his head back a little further. Lex smiled.

“You always like that, don’t you?” he breathed, Clark groaning as Lex applied more tongue. Lex loved the sensuousness of his alien lover, always trying to give Clark what he wanted and needed while taking his own pleasure.

His hands began a loving massage of Clark’s hips, then thighs, and finally he cupped the buttocks and lifted Clark’s body up enough to enjoy feasting on his cock, his own twitching as he nibbled and sucked.

The thought of the power thrumming beneath him thrilled him. Clark preferred Lex to take the lead most of the time, and it was the headiest aphrodisiac that Lex could think of. He had _Superman_ in his bed! He should be shouting it from the rooftops! On the evening news! At the U.N.!

But of course that would never be, and he was content to let it remain that way. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the taste of Clark. As much as it boosted his male ego to have the most powerful man on the planet in his bed, he was happier that he had _Clark_ here as well.

Clark’s little moans made it easier to work his magic. His gentle suction was driving his husband mad.

Clark was the one he had fallen in love with, a bright-eyed boy in red flannel smelling of sunshine and freshly-mown fields, innocent yet surprisingly mature in some ways. Clark was the one who had befriended him despite everyone telling him that it was a bad idea. Clark was the one who would come over on Friday nights and watch movies with him with the big bowl of popcorn between them and simply happy to be with Lex. 

Superman was a fringe benefit, albeit an extremely pleasurable one.

A gasp from his lover, and Clark was coming in his mouth, the beautiful face thrown back and body arched up triggering Lex’s own climax seconds later. He savored the flavor of Clark, and gently released him as he smiled and gathered his sated lover in his arms. 

“Mmm, talented mouth, Lex,” Clark murmured as he snuggled up against his companion.

“I’m glad you think so.” Lex kissed Clark’s shoulder, entwining his fingers with Clark’s as he gazed blissfully at his husband. “You make me happy, Clark.”

Clark’s eyes opened and Lex breathed in sharply. Green-blue eyes sparkled and held his soul. 

“I can say the same, Lex.” He hugged his lover. “No one else knows me like you do. I felt a connection with you from the moment we met.”

“When I plowed into you with the car?”

Clark chuckled. “You sure made an impact.”

“I’d say that’s _my_ line, considering the condition of my car.”

Clark laughed again, caressing Lex’s smooth chest. “No matter what happens to me out in the world, knowing that I have you to come home to is wonderful.” He gazed at Lex, who was drowning in those eyes. “Happy anniversary, Lex.”

Lex hugged him. “Happy anniversary, Clark,” and relaxed in warm arms, his haven that he would always keep safe.

_"Your Secret is safe with me._


End file.
